


The Walk(s)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, IronStrange, Ironstrangehavenexchange, M/M, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts: Ironstrange but they have fashion and style (clothes shopping, red carpet walking?)





	The Walk(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for BlackBurrie, I hope they enjoy it.  
> So, I wanted to have fun with the fashion styles, throw in some causual clothing headcanons and have them in suits.  
> So now you have supportive model boyfriends!

Stephen had been to the red carpet before. Maybe at smaller events, but the carpet was just as red. 

But this was different. This time, Stephen was nervous. Not because of the size of the event and glamour that came with it, but because of who he was sitting next to. 

Tony Stark had been called many names, given many titles and praises. Stephen wasn’t surprised, the man was gorgeous as well as a genius. Stephen wouldn’t have been dating him otherwise. 

When Tony came out as bisexual after the rumours started about him and Stephen being more than friends, they hadn’t expected the amount of support they both got. Stephen didn’t want Tony to say he’s dating him so he could earn his own name, but after his agent told him the opportunities that could be given to him, he reluctantly agreed. After the internet got their go sign to ship (not that they didn’t do it before) they somehow managed to arrange a fashion show, where Stephen and Tony were the main interests. Many brands fought to have Stephen and Tony modelling for them, but it came down to them making the decision, and they chose someone new, someone who they liked and wanted to get their name out to the world. 

Tony has met up with the young fashion designer and has reported to Stephen that she isn’t an awful person, and she has good clothing. So, clothing was made, locations were set, the other models were picked, everyone was notified… All that was left was to model. He did this before. Why was he so nervous?

Stephen had been told many times that his face was… Strange. He mostly campaigned for watches since his hands were “attractive”, and other smaller things. He never actually modelled for anything that showed his face. Tony was so excited about the fashion show. He said it was a huge game changer for Stephen. Stephen was worried, though. Modelling next to “the guy who made billions for his looks”, couldn’t always do you good. Not while people could still compare.  
Stephen tried not to think about it as they pulled over. 

He did anyway, glancing nervously out of the car’s window. Tony put his hand on Stephen’s shoulder, making him turn to face Tony. “Hey,” Tony said, “It’s okay. Happy, don’t come out yet.”

Happy nodded, staying put, but Stephen started to object, “Tony, everyone is waiting-”

“Yes, yes, I know, I just want to go over our game plan, okay?” 

Stephen rolled his eyes, “fine.”

Tony intertwined their fingers with his other hand, pressing their hands to his cheek. Stephen found himself immediately more relaxed. “We go in there, smile to all the nice reporters and start some rumours. We get dressed up like dolls, we wow everyone and then go home. Sounds good?” 

Stephen didn’t really have a choice here, so he nodded. “Whatever happens,” Tony promised him, “you are still beautiful to me. But don’t you worry, you’ll crush it.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Happy opened the door for them and Tony got out of the car first, pushing through Stephen, grinning at Happy and then the press. The little crowd cheered at Tony’s signature smile. Tony turned back to Stephen and flashed him a genuine smile, the kind reserved for him and not for the cameras. Tony offered his hand to him and Stephen took it with little hesitation, whispering, “such a gentleman.”

Stephen grinned when the cameras flashed and smiled sheepishly when people cheered.  
Tony squeezed his hand with reassurance and started dragging Stephen to the doors, smiling wickedly at him. His smile is mischievous but his eyes are tender and caring. Stephen usually hates it when people try to baby him, but right now he adores how concerned Tony is about him, even when Tony is playful. Stephen grinned back at him and paused for a moment to talk to a young journalist. Tony rolled his eyes at him, but still smiles at the reporter, ready to be sarcastic and witty. 

People start to gather around them, asking questions about coming out and the fashion show, all questions Stephen and Tony are happy to answer.

“How come we never heard your name before?” one of the journalists asked.

Stephen starts plotting an answer that doesn’t make him look insecure but before he can say anything, Tony takes over, “no one was yet to see just how hot this man is, I guess.”

“Lucky I have you,” Stephen teased and everyone awws.

Tony makes an excuse eventually to look at Stephen’s watch and says, “well, fellas, I may almost always be fashionably late, but we have to at least be there.”

Tony dragged Stephen along to the doors until they hear someone shouting out, “kiss!”

Stephen looked at Tony, and Tony looked back and whispered, “we got to give the people what they want.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and forced Tony towards him by pulling his blue tie. Stephen chuckled against Tony’s lips as the other mumbled, “oh, kinky.”  
\--------------------  
Stephen and Tony get separated at dressing rooms after the director gives them the side eye about being ten minutes late. Tony pouted when he’s told, but he knows better than to demand things after being late. He still gave Stephen a peck on the cheek before he said, “you’re going to do great.”

Stephen smiled at him, “I know.” Stephen’s stylist takes him away and Tony watches Stephen in the suit (it was one that Tony bought him, black and extra tight, hugging Stephen’s everything very nicely), before he sighed and turned around to his own stylist. 

“Did your makeup artist do as I instructed?” his stylist asked, fumbling with clothes. 

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know, she’s the professional.”

The stylist sigh, signalling him to take off his suit (a grey one, one of his favourites, totally fashion show worthy, such a shame), “you are lucky you are pretty.”

Tony’s sense of style outside is expensive jeans and jackets, usually suits though, because you have to look good for the cameras at all times when you are a model. When he’s exercising, he likes to wear hoodies and a nice pair of leggings. Inside the house, though? Nothing but tees and occasionally some yoga pants.

Stephen is a bit different. He wears loose tee-shirts (why loose? Stephen looks so hot with tight clothing... Also, the shirts are already huge on Tony!) and sweatpants. The only difference between what he wears outside and inside is that outside he usually wears cheap jeans. He only wears suits to special events. 

Tony doesn’t mind, he likes how casual Stephen usually is. But he can’t help but be excited to see him in whatever expensive clothing he’ll get dressed in. As for Tony, he’s currently getting sprayed with some gold twinkling sparkles. He noticed his makeup theme was gold and red, but he thought that was it. “Trying to bring back body glitter, are we?” Tony joked.

The person spraying him ignored him, and the stylist handed him his clothing. “There you go, Mr Stark. All you need to do now is get dressed.”

What the stylist handed him was a low waisted pair of black tight tailored pants, a grey crop top with a golden tie drawn on it that had a crown pattern embedded onto the neckline, a pair of blue and brown combat boots and a red cape with a hoodie, white fur and strings. “Um…” Tony said, “what’s the point of this?”

A slight spark in her eyes was in the stylist's eyes as she explained, “well, we wanted to make you look majestic but with something wearable and not too extreme. This is what turned out.”  
Tony looked at the outfit suspiciously. “Don't worry,” the stylist assured, “the best comes after you wear the clothes.”  
After Tony tried on the clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like king Little Red Riding Hood with the cape-hood thing, that was, by the way, surprisingly not suffocating. The crop top was certainly not his usual style and even if the tie was corny, it didn’t look bad. Tony was also quite fond of the little stitched crowns, and the shirt showed his arms nicely. The low waisted pants showed all the good stuff, while also making his ass look good. Tony might want to keep the pair. As for the combat boots, they were something he wasn’t used to, so it was hard to walk in them, but Tony had to admit they looked amazing on him, even if they weren’t following the colour scheme. 

The stylist nodded, clearly approving, and then paired his pants with a red thin belt. After that, she handed him a pair of golden framed red shaded glasses. Tony almost purred to them, “Hello, my pretties.” He wanted those. 

“Now, the final touch,” the stylist said and placed a golden crown on his head. The crown was stunning, with its round wall base bottom decorated with little diamonds and the arches that came over the wall. From the empty space between the arches came short spikes with pearl tips. But the pride of the crown was a big round blue gem in the middle. The whole thing was light- and therefore fake. The stylist sighed in bliss, “perfect.” The stylist turned away, telling him he had a few minutes until show time and Tony was left to tilt his crown to one side. He smirked at his reflection. Now it was perfect.

Tony had become a model over fifteen years ago. He was meant to take over his dad’s company, but things got messy when they found out about his alcoholism. He ended up lost with nothing to do. But people have always found him attractive and he was 21 so he did something, maybe out of spite to his dad, maybe just to do something, and that thing was modelling. Turned out he was good enough at it to make a fortune. After that he decided to focus on charity, making a better life for others. Since he had enough money to buy equipment, he made his own workshop, making a small name for himself in the engineering world, enough so when good people needed armour or weapons, he provided. (Stephen always told him, “you are going to change the world with this, and you don’t even know it.”)

Then he met Stephen. And all the years of the toxic diets and obsessive clothing choices and perfect postures seemed worth it. 

He met Stephen through modelling, some gala or the other, and they hit it off pretty quickly. Tony liked that finally someone wasn’t just a pretty face, so he made a change in his playboy style and started to date Stephen. Now, all he cared about was making him feel happy. The whole fashion show was for him, everything was paid by Tony, not by the fans as Stephen thinks. He made sure Stephen would be the star of the show.

The minutes passed by in which Tony looked at his phone and peaked at the other models and their outfits. They seemed to all have a theme of sparkle. Tony wondered what Stephen would be dressed in.  
He might have wandered out of his dressing room because when the director found him, she was screaming at him for not being where he is supposed to be. She dragged him by his arm, all while yelling at her headphone instructions. 

When they were close enough to the curtains, the director threw an air piece at him, “put this on! When you hear Strange Magic, get over there and meet Strange halfway. Hold Strange’s waist! Do the usual pose you do! Don’t look into anyone’s eyes!” Then she walked away, swearing. The signal came on five seconds later and Tony snickered at the choice of music. He started walking onto the stage, confidently and professionally, but when his eyes met Stephen he nearly tripped because of what he saw.

Stephen looked magical. Both his wrists were covered with silver big bracelets, his hands covered in black fingerless gloves. Stephen’s bare arms had tattoos (probably fake) of little blue butterflies on them. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue button-down, which had three buttons open. The shirt had two breast pockets which were decorated with little green gemstones and the shirt’s dark blue neckline was up. The shirt stopped around his thighs, down from there came tight black pants that had tiny light bulbs all over them, ready to glow in a brilliant blue or white or maybe purple. The thing that made Tony’s heart skip a beat, though, was Stephen’s high heels, dark with little stars drawn over them. Stephen’s eyes were decorated with two blue wings which made him look like a kid with face paint on Halloween, but the kind with good taste. But the obvious centrepiece was what rested on Stephen’s now curly hair: a flower crown. The crown was made from fake violets, that also had lightbulbs in them, which shone through the fake petals. 

Tony tried to make his jaw not fall. He loved everything about Stephen’s outfit at that moment: how pure it made him look, his curls, his tattoos, his shoes… everything. It was all beautiful. And Stephen was gorgeous, of course, as always. 

They met halfway and Tony immediately took Stephen’s hand in his, stroking with his thumb. They both smiled as they continued walking and Tony whispered, “you look really nice.”

“So do you,” Stephen whispered back.

Tony smirked, “yes, I know. I choose good ones. Love their taste in music.”

Stephen couldn’t groan, but his tone was very annoyed, “shut up.”

In his earpiece, they were told to stop walking. They stopped, posing for the camera, the crowd cheering and flashing pictures. 

Tony knew he wasn’t supposed to look at anyone’s eyes, but he couldn’t help it, he sneaked a peek at Stephen.  
Stephen seemed genuinely happy. His eyes were sparkling and he made several poses for the camera, naturally knowing to what pose to switch and when. He seemed like he belonged in the runaway. 

Someone hissed in his earpiece angrily and Tony switched his pose, looking straight ahead again. 

When they turned back to backstage, Tony heard Stephen sigh in relief. 

\------------

The cover photo of almost all the tabloids was a picture of them, Tony looking in awe and adoration at Stephen, looking majestic and boyish at once. Stephen, looking like magic and an angel, looked ahead, a large smile on his face, everything about him glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how fashion works, whoops.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta,icandothisalldayy.  
> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated...


End file.
